Love To Hate You
by Hugglesaurus
Summary: What happens when the merciless 3rd seat of the 10th Squad; Komiko Shimizu gets captured  in Hueco Mundo and clashes with the 5th Espada; Nnoitra Jiruga? With they tear each other to shreds, or grow strangely close? OC x Nnoitra
1. Chapter 1

**Before we start I must add a disclaimer because it has come to my attention that it is what I must do before posting. So... Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach Or any of the characters except for Komiko Shimizu. Bleach, it's characters and setting all belong to Tite Kubo for he is the owner and so one else be as awesome as him. :D **

**Also; I'd like to say that I have actually written more than what is posted. However; I haven't linked the two parts of the story together so I'm going to work on that. I think I should also add my other fanfiction soon.  
**

**Anyway~ I love anyone who took the time to read this and PLEASE review it and leave a comment or something because I...just... need to hear people's opinions. **

**Ja bai bai! Enjoy the story :D**

From the moment I laid eyes on Nnoitra Jiruga, the very sight of him intimidated me. I was scared, I admit. I was afraid of him in the beginning. The way he towered above me- above everyone, the way he laughed, his huge grin, the way he acted without really thinking... It sometimes made you question his sanity, which made you even more uneasy. Nnoitra was the type who hated almost everyone. He would kill anyone- for any reason. He had a short temper. He was violent. Very violent, which reminded me of Kenpachi Zaraki, but in a more frightening way. He would even attack his own Fraccion, Tesla, if he was annoyed with him.

I have always been intimidated by Nnoitra. Yet during the events that took place before I left, the fear faded away, slowly. I never said I stopped feeling uneasy in his presence... But recently, all the fear had long since disappeared. And another emotion was left in it's place.

~Chapter 1~

Komiko was ready. She breathed deeply and her jaw clenched as she stepped through the portal. Within a matter of seconds she was in Hueco Mundo. The white, silvery sand stretched for miles in large dunes. The sky was a pure black yet the moon shone brilliantly in the sky. She took one step, then another. Komiko clutched her zanpakuto it it's sheath, ready to arm herself if anything should jump out at her. She cautiously crept closer and closer to the large castle-like building in the distance. Her feet suddenly stopped in their tracks, she could hear the faint sound of shifting sand behind her. The blade cut through the air and before a second had passed, the Hollow lay unmoving on the sand.  
'I'd better hurry...' Komiko thought to herself. Her feet pushed off of the sand as the large shape in the distance become bigger and bigger.

Hours later, she had long since infiltrated the palace. She had done what she was sent to do and had gathered all the information that was necessary.  
She was just about to leave but before she could do anything to defend her self, her hands were being held firmly behind her back.  
"Well, well." one of her captors sneered. "We got ourselves a cutie here, huh?"  
Komiko looked up and met the light blue eyes of the one who had spoken. He studied her with a look of triumph.  
"So," he growled "What's a delicate little thing like you doing, sneaking around Las Noches? Got a name?"  
"Neither of those are any of your concern, arrancar." she spat, holding her head high. She refused to show any sign of fear.  
"Wow," he grinned "A feisty one, aren't ya?"  
She scoffed.  
"You've got some spunk. Too bad I have to turn you in to Lord Aizen."  
"So, tattling, are we? Well let's go then. We wouldn't want you to get in trouble with your _Lord_... or should I say babysitter?"  
"Pretty bold coming from someone in your position. I wouldn't be so smug considering I've got you surrounded. Now, let's hear that name of yours."  
She eyed him with disdain.  
"No? Well I'll start. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Espada number 6." he sneered. "Your turn."  
An Espada? She'd better be more wary.  
"Komiko Shimizu. Third seat of the 10th Division." she muttered through gritted teeth.  
Grimmjow smirked. "The name suits you. It means something along the lines of 'superior', right? Perfect. A snobby name for a snobby low-life... To bad your only ranked 3rd . I would have liked to fight you."  
"A fight?" this spiked her interest a little and Grimmjow must have noticed because his smirk stretched into a grin.  
"Don't get your hopes up, Princess. I'd love to take you on and kick your ass but I gotta hand you over to Aizen."

She redeemed her passive demeanor and willingly allowed him and his helper take her to their Master.

The room was silent. Figures sat at a long table that filled the room. At the very back of the hall sat a calm, smiling man. He had brown hair and a kind face. Yet something about his eyes made her wary. They looked knowing and gentle but, manipulative in a way.  
"Lord Aizen." Grimmjow said with respect, however the words seemed forced and uncomfortable. "This is the intruder I found, sneaking around."  
"I see..." the man (apparently Aizen) mused. "You see, my dear Espada? You must give women more credit. Not only men can do the dirty work." he smiled at the only women in the room. She had blond hair and tanned skin. She looked beautiful yet powerful at the same time.  
"Pardon?" Komiko demanded.  
"Shut up! Don't speak to Lord Aizen that way!" Grimmjow growled, his hand raised in a fist, ready to strike. He stopped when he heard his _Lord_ speak.  
"Now Grimmjow. We must be polite to our guest... My dear," he smiled again at Komiko. "My subordinates and I were simply wondering what gender our intruder would be. Some of us doubt the abilities of skilled young women such as yourself." he glanced at a couple of the men sitting at the table.  
'Flattery,' she thought to herself ' isn't going to work with me.'  
"Hmm..." Aizen mused. "You seem to be very strong."  
No response.  
"I would like to test your power, if you don't mind."  
"Is that so?" she replied with a hint of curiosity.  
He dismissed her comment.  
"On second thought... I would like to... awaken certain powers."  
She gave him a questioning glance.  
"If I could find a way to merge you with a hollow... Not a vizard but... To turn you into an arrancar... Would you join us?"  
Was he serious? She would never join them. The silence stretched into minutes as they all awaited her reply.  
"No." she finally said. The word echoed through the quiet the room. What now? Would they kill her?  
"I see. What a disappointment." Aizen replied. "Well I'm afraid I can't accept that answer. We will keep you here until you change your mind."  
"I suppose I'll be here for a long time then." she muttered through gritted teeth.  
"We'll see." he said. "Ulquiorra. Take her to her new room. The one we keep open for guests."  
Hearing his orders, an arrancar with black hair, a pale face and green eyes walked towards her calmly.  
"Miss, come with me." he said.  
Without a word, Komiko freed her hands and Ulquiorra took a serious blow. The impact was so strong that they slid across the room into a wall. After she removed her fist from his face, blood splattered to the floor. She raised her head to find that his nose was slightly skew and he appeared to be getting a black eye. Bits of debris and dust fell onto his head and scattered when it hit the ground.  
"Let's go then." she said calmly, heading towards the door.  
"Nnoitra." Aizen said.  
Within a second, her hands were bound again.  
"Hey." grinned the tall arrancar who was leaning over her head. He had long black hair, an eye patch and a huge smile. "Nnoitra Jiruga. Espada number 5. I'm gonna make your life here a living hell."  
"Then I'd better return the favor." she replied, kicking him in the shin.  
"Was that supposed to hurt?"  
"Don't know. Was it?"  
"Stop fooling around, Jiruga. We have orders" Ulquiorra said, walking past them and opening the door.  
"Tch." Nnoitra scoffed, following him and shoving Komiko along with them. "Just having a little fun."

"Here." Ulquiorra said. "This is were you will stay."  
They had led her into a big room. It had one small window with bars over it. The walls were white. The floor was white. It had a bed in the corner of the room. Other than that it was empty.  
"Nnoitra will bring you food at meal times. You will eat. No excuses."  
"Very well." Komiko replied.  
"Why do I have to feed the bitch?" Nnoitra demanded. "Can't you do it?"  
"I do not know. Knowing you, you'll damage or kill our guest before Aizen has time to modify her. It is beyond my comprehension."  
"Damn right."

"Here's your stinking food." Nnoitra muttered, rolling in a metal cart with a plate on it.  
Komiko didn't know what time it was. She didn't know if this was supposed to be lunch or dinner.  
"Eat it." he said.  
She got up from the place where she had been sitting and walked over to the plate. When she looked at the grey slop she scowled.  
"I am not going to eat this." she muttered.  
"If you want to feed yourself you will. The last chick who stayed here didn't want to eat either. Ulqiuorra almost had to shove it down her throat."  
"Well then I suppose you'd better grab some handfuls then. I'm not eating it myself."  
"You little brat! Aizen needs you to keep healthy so he can test out different forms of hollowfication, but If you cause any trouble I'll happily kill you right here!"  
"Fine then." She said, taking a small bite.

"I hope that tastes like crap." Nnoitra grumbled.

"It's actually quite good." she smirked. "But it could use salt. Got any?"  
"Brat! I'm not getting you any freaking salt!"  
"Should I get it myself?"  
"Just finish your damn food!" he yelled, storming out of the room and slamming the door behind him.  
"Happily." she said triumphantly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach , it's characters or the places (except for my OC, Komiko Shimizu) All of that belongs to mister Tite Kubo who is one of my heros :D**

Other than being trapped and held captive in Los Noches for months, it wasn't so bad. Well it had at least been somewhat tolerable until _this_.

Komiko enjoyed fighting the Espada and getting them riled up. She had been here for a while without trying to escape and was now trusted to walk around Las Noches. Grimmjow was fun to tease (because he went completely ballistic and lost his temper all the time). But Ulquiorra never cracked or showed any emotion, which disappointed her, because in fact, he was much like her in that way. Anyway another one of them was also fun to anger; Aaroniero Arruruerie. You see, he couldn't morph into anybody she cared about- for 2 reasons. Firstly; he had never encountered anybody that she cared strongly about. And secondly; because there wasn't really _anyone _that she really cared about, so he had no advantage over her...Which made it easy to nearly kill him in under a minute.

Sadly, no sooner had she heard the crack of glass and the dripping of liquid spilling from the tank (which was his head), that Szayel Aporro Granz happened to be watching and came to Aaroniero's aid. Damned Granz. He quickly got one of his Fraccion to take the living lava-lamp back to his lab to fix him up.

"Now, what ever are we going to do with you?" Szayel asked in a mocking yet exasperated tone.

"Stand still while I hack you to pieces?" she mused, calmly.

"Bad little shinigami." he laughed. "I had made this in case you didn't behave." he pulled out what appeared to be a collar.

"And what is that?"

"Are you blind, child? It's a collar. Every time you try to kill one of the Espada, this will shock you with electricity."

"Won't _Lord_ Aizen be upset if you hurt your dear _guest_?"

"Actually no, he's quite alright with it. Now, if you try to pull a trick like that again; you'll be wearing this, all the time. Is that clear, my dear?"

Well... Now was her chance. Komiko whipped out her zanpakuto and within seconds, she had Szayel pinned to the wall with the blade just grazing the side of his head. Granz had a shocked look on his face and stood there, speechless for a few seconds.

"Now, if _you_ try to pull a trick like _that_ again," she said, jerking her head to the collar in his hand- which was pinned to the wall, "then you won't be_ alive_ to see me wearing it all the time." she said it quietly, yet the anger was visible in her face- which was inches from his. "Is that clear, my _dear_?"

He laughed. "Ah, Grimmjow was right. You _are _a feisty one." He snapped his fingers and one of his Fraccion freed him. "But I don't like your attitude. And what did I just say? Oh well, on with the collar."

Long story short; she was now like the pet of Aizen AND the Espada. But that didn't mean she had to behave like one.


End file.
